Remember Me This Way
by impression
Summary: Well, it's PG 'cause there's actual slashiness going on here... this is set before Ranma goes to the Tendous. This a Ranma/Ryouga slash fic, if you don't like it, don't read it.


Remember Me  
by Minako  
  
Ranma 1/2 and all related stuff belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The Song "Remember Me This Way is performed by Jordan Hill. I don't know who wrote it. I fyou have no idea what song it is, it's the song played during the dance scene in the movie Casper. Any Original characters I may decide to stick in here belong to me. Steal them and I'll cry. Then I'll get over it, and steal the back, after sending you flames until your email account is full. ^_^  
  
NOTE: This story has been kept as close to the original storyline as I could get it, but, unfortunately, I'm no great author, and I probably haven't done a very good job of that... And so, Ranma and Ryouga may seem a bit out of character, but I can't help it. Oh, this story takes place before the Ranma 1/2 timeline. It takes place when Ryouga and Ranma were in junior high together. So, I guess I can use that as a bit of an excuse to write them out of character, ne?  
  
WARNING: this story is slashy, as in guy/guy, as in I think Ryouga and   
Ranma make a hot couple!  
  
Uh... thanks to all who've reviewed this. This is a style-improved version inspired by Destiny Dreamers comments - hopefully it now makes more sense. No, this is not tied into Coming Out, though it'd be funny if it was, and yes I'm considering writing more of this just 'cause I wanna see them get together. Arigatou minna!  
  
/blah/ - note/letter  
-------  
  
Every now and then  
We find a a special friend  
Who never lets us down  
  
-------  
  
"Class, today we have a new student. His name is Saotome Ranma." the boy standing at the front blinked. "Um, you can sit there next to Ryouga, the boy with the bandanna." Ranma nodded, and sat down next to Ryouga. He looked around the room and generally paid little attention to the lessons.  
  
After a while, he felt a small piece of paper hit his hand. he picked it up, and read it.  
  
/Hey, name's Hibiki Ryouga. You train?/  
  
Ranma turned to look at the boy beside him who raised an eyebrow. Ranma nodded once. Ryouga grinned and took back the note, carefully making sure the teacher didn't see him. The note hit Ranma's hand again a minute later.  
  
/Up for sparring at lunch?/  
  
Ranma grinned at the invitation. He turned to the other boy and nodded.  
  
-------  
  
Who understands it all  
  
-------  
  
"Aww, man, that's gotta suck."   
  
Ryouga nodded his agreement at his new found friend, "It does."   
  
Ranma shook his head, "How do you deal with it? I'd go nuts if I got lost all the time."   
  
Ryouga shrugged, "Well, you go to training grounds to practice... I get lost and wander Japan."   
  
Ranma laughed. They were sitting on the grass in the school yard, eating lunch. Ranma had taken the last of the bread, and Ryouga hadn't been to amused, but he didn't mind too much. It was really amazing for Ryouga. He'd never had a sparring partner, and Ranma had beaten him! No one beat him, he was overjoyed, and had decided he'd have to train hard until he could beat the other boy, he'd even told him so. And Ranma said he'd spar with him until it happened. Ryouga found it too good to be true.  
  
"Still... how do you get places, like to school I mean."   
  
Ryouga looked over at the other boy, then shrugged, "I usually don't..."   
  
The bell went and, grinning, Ranma stood up, "Then I'll walk you to school... if you don't mind."   
  
Ryouga shook his head, "Not at all." He stared at the other boy.   
  
Ranma raised an eyebrow, "Are we going to class?"   
  
Ryouga started,"Right, class, yes... let's go," with that he jumped to his feet and started to walk.  
  
"Um... Ryouga?" Ryouga stopped and turned around, "Class is this way," he pointed in the opposite direction.   
  
Ryouga grinned,"I knew that."  
  
--------  
  
Reaches out each time we fall  
You're the best friend that I have  
  
--------  
  
"So, where's your house?" Ranma asked. Ryouga blinked, and Ranma sighed, "If I'm gonna get ya to school, I kinda havta know where you live,"   
Ryouga blinked, that hadn't occurred to him. "I... I..."   
  
Ranma sighed. "You don't know where it is?" Ryouga nodded, staring at his feet. Ranma grinned. "Know your address?" Ryouga fumbled around in his school bag until he found a small scrap of paper, which he offered to Ranma. The other boy laughed. "You live barely a block from here. C'mon." And with that, Ranma began to walk ahead of him, and Ryouga ran to catch up. They walked in silence until Ranma jumped up on the fence. Ryouga blinked.  
  
"What're you doing up there?"   
  
Ranma looked down, "Balancing," he paused, "Don't you ever do this?"   
  
Ryouga shrugged, "I don't usually fight on fences."   
  
Ranma shrugged, "Lucky you..." Ryouga laughed, "Anyway, this is it."   
Ryouga blinked at the house in front of them, "Really?"   
  
Ranma laughed, "You should know, it's your house!"   
  
Ryouga grinned,"Yeah, but I haven't been here in a really long time..."   
  
Ranma frowned, "Oh, sorry then. See ya around."   
  
Ryouga looked up as the boy left, "Hey where are you..." he trailed off as Ranma disappeared, "... staying," he finished.  
  
-------  
  
I know you can't stay  
But part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay  
  
-------  
  
Ryouga was lost. For two weeks straight, Ranma had picked him up every morning before school, and he hadn't shown that morning. Ryouga frowned.  
  
'The jerk, abandoning me like that!!' Ryouga growled at the thought of the other boy. He wandered through the forest, convincing himself he hated Ranma. And by the time he returned to his school, he had himself convinced.  
  
The whole trip, he'd never thought of anything else.  
  
-------  
  
I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind   
To such a gentle mind  
  
--------  
  
Ranma didn't show up at school that day, or the next, or the next. In fact, it was nearly a week before he came back, and he looked as though he had taken a beating when he did.  
  
"What happened to you?" Ryouga asked him at lunch, trying to sound disinterested and hateful.   
  
Ranma looked up, then away. "Nothing." Then he left just like that.   
Ryouga blinked after him, then followed to get his own lunch. Ranma took the end of the bread, much to Ryouga's distaste, and quietly left. Ryouga blinked after his almost friend.  
  
'I hope he's ok...' Then he shook his head violently. 'NO! You hate Ranma! He made you get lost, he broke his promise!' Ryouga remembered the injuries covering Ranma. 'I wonder what happened to him...'  
  
-------  
  
And if you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
  
-------  
  
Ranma headed towards Ryouga's house the next morning, yawning as he went. Most of his cuts and bruises had healed. He made a face. "Training he says, yeah right," he muttered, "Group beating's more like it," he winced, "Where'd he find all those people anyways?" He thought back to his father's explanation of the lesson.  
  
*******  
  
"You see boy, you have to learn how to hold off numerous opponents at once."   
  
Ranma had nodded, "'Kay, but what about school?"   
  
Genma had shaken his head, "Your training's more important then school!" then he'd hit Ranma over the head.   
  
Ranma had shrugged, and hoped Ryouga'd get there ok alone. Then he had started his training, which involved upwards of fifty angry martial artists trying to beat the crap out of him.  
  
*******  
  
Ranma sighed. After the training was over, his old man had made him go to school before the cuts and bruises he'd earned during his training had healed. Ranma sighed again, then Ryouga'd commented, and was obviously angry at him for not showing up to get him to school. 'Oh well, maybe we can do some sparring, and he'll forgive me.' Ranma had trouble making friends, being exposed to few people other than his father during his life, and he liked Ryouga anyway. Seemed like a nice enough guy, and he was fun to spar with. Ranma sighed, and quickened his pace. Ryouga was also one to take things very personally, as he had learned from making jokes about his directional sense - he probably hadn't taken Ranma's not showing up for a week and a half very well.  
  
When he reached Ryouga's house, no one was there.  
  
-------  
  
Remember me this way  
  
-------  
  
Ryouga wandered the woods. This was what he got for trying to get to school on his own. 'And with my luck, Ranma probably showed up five minutes later' he thought to himself. Then he shook his head, 'I don't need Ranma's help!' he reminded himself. Then he looked around the forest, and remembered the frist day when he'd met Ranma.  
  
*******  
  
"Still... how do you get places, like to school I mean."   
  
Ryouga had looked over at the other boy, then shrugged, "I usually don't..."   
  
Grinning, Ranma had stood up, "Then I'll walk you to school... if you don't mind."  
  
*******  
  
Ryouga sighed. Ranma had seemed like such a nice guy. He thought back to the injuries Ranma had had when he got back to school. 'Maybe something had happened and he couldn't come.' The thought that Ranma's injuries had had something to do with him not showing hadn't even occurred to Ryouga until then. 'I wonder what happened.' With those thoughts on his mind, Ryouga began to wish he hadn't left the house without waiting longer for Ranma, he was willing to bet that the other boy had shown.  
  
-------  
  
I don't need eyes to see  
  
-------  
  
When Ryouga returned, they talked. Ranma was terrible at talking seriously with people, and hated when important things rested on his communication skills. They sat there on the grass outside the school, Ranma explaining what had happened, and Ryouga listening. When he finished, there was a long silence.  
  
"Man, your dad's a jerk," Ryouga said finally, breaking the silence.   
  
Ranma laughed, "Yeah, I know."   
  
Ryouga looked thoughtful, "Why did your dad decide to do training during school, there's weekends."   
  
Ranma sighed, and leaned back on his arms, stretching out his legs, "I dunno, my old man's like that. I guess it's 'cause he has nothing to do anyway, so it doesn't matter what I'm doing, we train when he wants to," Ranma shrugged.  
  
"Oh, your dad's one of those people who sits around and watches TV or whatever until he feels like doing stuff, and you havta do it whether you want to or not."   
  
Ranma laughed, "Nah, but he would be if he could," Ranma said, grinning.   
  
Ryouga blinked,"Why couldn't he?"   
  
Ranma looked away, "No reason."   
  
Ryouga frowned, but he didn't push it.  
  
-------  
  
"Man, I dunno how to do half this stuff!" complained Ranma, glancing over the pages they had for homework.   
  
Ryouga looked over his shoulder, "It's not that hard."   
  
Ranma glared at him. "Then explain it, Einstein."   
  
Ryouga grinned."Sure, but where do we go? We can't stay here," Ryouga said.  
  
"Wherever," Ranma said, shrugging.   
  
Ryouga grinned."Your place?" he asked. He wanted to meet Ranma's father, he sounded like some kind of nut.   
  
Ranma shook his head, "That won't work."   
  
"Why not?" Ryouga asked  
  
Ranma pointed to the window, "It's raining out."   
  
"... So?" Ryouga stared at him uncomprehendingly  
  
Ranma shrugged,"It's hard to study when you're soaked."   
  
Ryouga looked at Ranma suspiciously, "Where do you live?" Ranma looked away, "Answer me."   
  
Ranma looked at his notebook as though there was something interesting about it, "Well, there's a park about two blocks from your house..." he trailed off.  
  
Ryouga blinked."You live in a park!?" Ranma nodded, "... oh," it was fairly obvious Ranma didn't want to talk about it, so Ryouga didn't ask, "My place then?"   
  
Ranma looked up at him, surprised. Then he grinned, "Sure thing."  
  
-------  
  
The love you bring to me  
No matter where I go  
  
-------  
  
Ryouga had gotten lost. There was no food in his house, so he'd made the mistake of going out to find some. He sighed. Now he was in a forest... and he was thinking about Ranma again. In fact, Ranma seemed to be the one thing he was always thinking about, and he couldn't figure out why. He knew he liked him, but that was because they were friends, and he'd had few friends because of how often he got lost. He looked thoughtful. 'I like him a lot... I've had a couple of friends, people I've stayed with... but I've never thought so much about one...'   
  
His eyes widened as something came to him, and he stopped walking. 'Do I have... a crush on him...?' It hadn't occurred to him before, but it would explain how often he thought of the other boy. The thought of having a crush on another guy didn't bother him much, he went to an all boys junior high, there were plenty gay couples at the school. Ryouga tossed the idea around in his mind, and he slowly accepted it. 'I wonder what Ranma would think if I told him...' he wondered, and he tossed reactions around in his head. He decided not to tell him, they were friends, and he didn't want to mess it up.  
  
He felt a drop of water on his head, and pulled out his umbrella as the rain started to fall. He found himself thinking about Ranma in the park, in the rain, and frowned. 'I think I'll invite him to stay with me when I get back,' he blocked out the next thought, 'as a FRIEND,' he told himself firmly. 'Besides, if he stays with me, HE can do the grocery shopping.' Ryouga continued to tromp through the forest.  
  
-------  
  
And I know that you'll be there  
Forever more a part of me  
  
-------  
  
Ranma had been surprised at Ryouga's invitation to stay with him, but had accepted nonetheless, and he found he liked living with the lost boy. They got along well. Ranma doing shopping and anything else that involved leaving the house, and Ryouga did anything that needed done in the house. And all was well. Ryouga hardly ever got lost, and Genma hardly ever dragged Ranma out to practice. Ranma was actually passing most of his classes, thanks to Ryouga's help, it really was amazing what the other boy had learned in his travels.   
  
And so, the night found Ranma in the vacant lot behind Ryouga's house, practicing kata. His thoughts wandered to Ryouga as he moved through the familiar patterns. He was happy that the lost boy had invited him to stay at his house, but he couldn't help but wonder what had brought it on. He hadn't offered when Ranma had first told him about his living conditions, but had offered out of the blue one day during lunch. Ranma couldn't complain though, he liked it this way... he liked living with Ryouga, a lot. In fact, he had found he liked Ryouga a lot. He paused in his kata as a thought came to him. He shook his head violently, and went back to his kata - his old man would've killed him if he'd known what had just run through his head. He stopped again. "Since when do you care what the old man thinks?" he asked himself out loud.   
  
He then noticed Ryouga walking by the other side of the lot, and shoved his thoughts aside, he'd think about it later. He pulled himself out of his stance and walked towards the boy, who seemed to be wandering down the street somewhere. He shook his head and smiled fondly, "Hey! Ryouga! Where're ya goin'?"  
  
-------  
You're everywhere  
  
-------  
  
Ranma sat in class and tried to pay attention... but he was having trouble. He'd tried to ignore his thoughts from the night before, but it wasn't working very well. He couldn't stop thinking about Ryouga, no matter what he tried, the lost boy always managed to worm his way into his thoughts. Ranma closed his eyes, and tried to listen to the lesson, but still Ryouga found his way into his mind, despite the fact Ryouga and math had nothing in common.  
  
"Saotome!"   
  
Ranma's head jerked up and his eyes opened, "Yes?" he said, looking up at the teacher.  
  
"Answer number four."   
  
Ranma swallowed as he walked up to the board. He wrote the first two characters in Ryouga's name before he'd realized it. He erased that, blushing. Then scribbled an answer on the board. It didn't really matter to him that it was wrong.  
  
He sat back down at his desk, and stole a glance at Ryouga. 'Ah man, this can't be healthy... maybe I should talk to him about it,' he glanced at Ryouga again. Ryouga was paying attention to the lesson, and Ranma sighed silently.  
  
'Or not... I don't want him to think I'm some kinda weirdo... I'll leave things the way they are... I like it enough this way...'  
  
-------  
  
I'll always care  
  
-------  
  
'Oh gods don't let him hate me after this, oh gods don't let him hate me after this...' Ryouga sat alone in the bath. He had decided it was about time he had a talk with Ranma. He liked things the way they were but he wanted something more. It had haunted him for weeks, and now he was in the bath, trying to build up the courage to get out and talk to Ranma. Finally, he convinced himself to get out. He dressed quickly, and began wandering his house in search of Ranma.  
  
-------  
  
It was nearly an hour later when Ryouga found Ranma in the guest bedroom staring at the ceiling from his bed. By this time, Ryouga'd almost lost his nerve.  
  
Ranma sat up cross legged as Ryouga entered the room, and he grinned.  
  
"Get lost again?"   
  
Ryouga glared at him, then frowned. "Yeah."   
  
Ranma grinned, "You'll figure it out sooner or later," Ranma said, still smiling. Ryouga stared at the ground silently. Ranma blinked, "Did you come in here to talk to me, or 'cause you're still lost?" Ranma asked.   
  
Ryouga looked up and gave him a half smile, "A bit of both - I thought you were in the kitchen," Ranma laughed, then gestured for Ryouga to stop standing in the doorway. Ryouga hesitantly entered the room and sat down on the other end of the bed.  
  
"So, what didja wanna talk to me about?" Ranma asked, still grinning. Ryouga studied the sheets on the bed. "Ryouga?"   
  
Ryouga looked up at Ranma, then quickly looked back down, "Umm... I've kinda gotta tell you something Ranma... but I kinda don't know how to say it... not something I tell people often, 'specially since my parents are never around," he glanced up at Ranma who was now watching him curiously. He quickly looked back down, "Ummm..." he tried to stop the blush spreading across his face, but it wasn't working very well. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up at Ranma again, who was still smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
Ryouga blinked, then looked back down. "Well... um... I kinda... well... that is... um... I..." Ranma laughed and Ryouga's head shot up. "What the hell are you laughing at!?"   
  
Ranma shook his head, "Nothing... I got something to tell you though... and I think it works with what you're saying, or gods I'm gonna regret this... but do ya mind if I interrupt, might make it easier on ya..."   
Ryouga nodded once, and looked down again, "Go for it," Ryouga said, staring at the sheets, why was he such a coward? What was so hard about saying...  
  
"I love you." Ryouga's head shot up, and it was Ranma's turn to stare at the bed sheets, "Well... I guess I do... I like you a lot... more than anyone else... The only person I've ever loved was my mom... and I can barely remember her... but... I like you at least that much..." Ranma rambled on and on, but Ryouga didn't hear him.  
  
"Really?" he finally choked out.   
  
Ranma stopped mid sentence, and looked up at Ryouga. "... yeah... I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."   
  
Ryouga blushed a bit then grinned, "Well... you win... it will be a lot easier now," Ryouga smiled at the thoroughly confused Ranma, "I love you too," Ranma stared at him.  
  
"Really?" Ryouga nodded, then nearly choked as Ranma hugged him, burying his head in his shoulder, and wrapping his arms around him. Ryouga's eyes widened, and then he grinned down at the other boy, hugging him back. 'Yeah... I can definitely get used to this change...' he thought to himself.  
  
-------  
  
I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
  
-------  
  
Ranma slowly woke up, careful not to shake the boy beside him. He looked at the notebook he'd fallen asleep on, and thought back to the night before. If Ryouga hadn't been asleep, he would've laughed out loud. They'd declared their love for each other, kissed, then did homework. He grinned. It didn't surprise him. He twisted around to look at the clock. He blinked, then looked at it again. Then he strained his ears, he could hear the faint yet insistent beeping of Ryouga's alarm from down the hall, probably what had waken him up in the first place. He sighed, and shook the boy beside him.  
  
"Oi, Ryouga, we're gonna be late if you don't get up," he shook him harder, but the only answer was a snore. He made a face, then hit Ryouga repeatedly with a pillow.  
  
"Hey stop it! I'm up! I'm up!" Ryouga sat up and glared at Ranma who grinned in response. "Why you!"   
  
Ranma hit him with the pillow again, "If you'd just waken up when I shook you, I wouldn't have hit ya. Anyway, we're gonna be late for school, so c'mon,"   
  
Ryouga blinked as Ranma dragged him to is feet."But my alarm..."   
Ranma grinned, "Hate to be the one to break it to ya Ryouga, but this ain't your room..." Ryouga looked around then blinked at Ranma. "We fell asleep while studying." Ranma said. Ryouga nodded, then wandered out of the room and down the hall, away from his own room. Ranma sighed. "Follow the beeping, Ryouga."   
  
Ryouga made a face, then turned and walked down the hall the right way. Ranma watched him go then sighed. 'I don't want Ryouga to get lost anymore... I don't want him to...' He sighed, then turned into is own room to find clean clothes. Pulling out another shirt he thought back on his first kiss... and his second. He smiled, and couldn't wait for his third. 'Yup, I really don't want him to get lost anymore... gods, please don't let him get lost anymore... or at least not any time soon...'  
  
-------  
  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
  
-------  
  
They had barely made it to class. Ryouga doodled on his notebook as the class went on. He thought back to the night before. He couldn't believe that Ranma... that they... he smiled. He was definitely in love with the other boy. He thought back to holding him, to kissing him, and he tried not to laugh at his sudden comment 'Umm... this is really nice... but don't we have a hell of a lot of homework?' Ranma had laughed and then picked up his notebook. 'Yup... stay and help me?' at that Ryouga had laughed, and the pair had started their work. Ranma had fallen asleep, and Ryouga had decided not to leave the room, mostly because Ranma had fallen asleep on one of his arms, and he really hadn't wanted to wake him, or so he'd managed to convince himself.  
  
He looked down at his notebook, and realized he'd written Ranma's name numerous times in both kanji and kana. He smiled, then picked up an eraser, and erased each one, despite the fact he wanted to leave it there, his teacher probably wouldn't be too happy with it. Something occurred to him then, and he dropped the eraser on his desk. He thought back to about a week ago.  
  
*******  
  
"Getting lost so often, I hardly ever get to make any friends." Ryouga had grinned over at Ranma, "I really hate this whole geting lost thing."   
  
Ranma had grinned back,"Yeah, I know what you mean."   
  
Ryouga had blinked, "You do?"   
  
Ranma had nodded, "Yup. All my life my old man's dragged me from place to place. I've made one close friend in my entire life, and I haven't seen or heard from him since I was eight."   
  
Ryouga blinked,"Yeah, I guess you would understand then... why'd you leave so young?"   
  
Ranma laughed, "I met Ucchan while I was on the road man, I've been travelling away from home since I was six."   
  
Ryouga blinked,"Wow."   
  
Ranma shrugged,"It's just the way it's always been with me. I've gotten used to it."  
  
*******  
  
Ryouga stared blankly at the sheet in front of him. Was Ranma's dad going to make him leave... he couldn't... it would hurt to much... it would hurt both of them too much 'Oh gods, please don't let that happen, please never make Ranma leave... never make him unhappy.' He glanced over at Ranma, and found Ranma glancing at him, they both turned away blushing. 'please don't ever take him away from me...'  
  
-------  
  
And if you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
  
-------  
  
Ryouga sighed. He was lost again. He'd tried to beat Ranma to the bread in the cafeteria, but it didn't work out quite the way he'd wanted it to, and now he appeared to be in some kind of desert, but he didn't remember leaving the school.  
  
"I know there was no desert in the school..." he complained, walking along, and wiping sweat off of his forehead. He missed Ranma, and he'd only been gone a few hours. "Figures, finaly admit I love the guy, and I get lost." He frowned as he thought back to his first period class. He remembered his thoughts of Ranma leaving. 'You had better be there when I get back Ranma...' he thought to himself. He walked a bit faster. His stomach growled, reminding him he hadn't eaten lunch. He sighed and kept walking, staring at the sky, and not really watching where he was going.   
  
"Damn my directional sense! I didn't want to get lost!" he yelled at the sky. It was the last thing in the world he'd wanted... no third to last, the last things he wanted was for Ranma to regret what he'd said the night before, and for Ranma to leave. He smiled slighty as he walked, thinking of the night before. He'd never kissed anyone before that... he didn't think Ranma had either, considering what he'd said about how few people he'd known in his life. He closed his eyes and pictured Ranma in his mind. He smiled and then he walked into a tree.  
  
"I didn't think there were any trees in the desert," he said, confusion in his voice. He looked around, and realized he was surrounded by trees, "A forest? What happened to the desert?" His stomach growled again, and he began looking around for something edible, wishing he had his travelling pack with him.  
  
-------  
  
Remember me this way  
  
-------  
  
Ranma sighed as he walked home alone. He'd searched the entire school twice for Ryouga and hadn't found him. He walked up to Ryouga's house and fished out the key he'd been given. 'The gods hate me.' he thought to himself as he opened the door to an empty house. 'I haven't asked for much... just for the cats not to kill me and Ryouga not to get lost for awhile... damn,' he sat down on the floor in the living room, and stared at nothing. He was really bored without Ryouga around. After while, he stood up, and walked aimlessly around. Then finally, he headed upstairs and changed out of his uniform, and into the chinese style clothes he always sported. He wasn't sure why he always wore them, he just alwyas had, and wasn't one to question it. Besides, he liked them better than his gi. Once changed, wearing a red shirt and a pair of black pants, he slid on a pair of armbands, and shoes, then headed out to practice in the vacant lot.  
  
Training could usually clear Ranma's mind, but today it wasn't working. He went through every kata he knew, working his way up from the simplest, it was going to take a while. But the whole time, all he could think of was how much better it would be if he was sparring with Ryouga instead of practicing patterns on his own. He thought of all the times they'd sparred. They did it often... it was fun for them, besides, Ranma had promised to keep sparring with Ryouga until the lost boy could beat him, and it was one promise he was happy to keep. Ryouga was a challenge, even if he couldn't win, he was still harder to defeat than most people he'd met. Except for his old man. Ranma paused mid-pattern, and thought about it. He remembered telling his dad he was going to stay with Ryouga, who was also a martial artist, to train and study for school. His father had reluctantly agreed, but Ranma was still worried.  
  
'How much longer is he gonna let me stay here?' Ranma wondered to himself. He vaguely wondered if he had it in him to say no to his father. He thought about the night before with Ryouga, and smiled, returning to the familiar set of movements. He could stand up to his old man if it meant he wouldn't have to leave Ryouga. He smiled, as he worked his way through the rest of his patterns.  
  
-------  
  
And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
  
-------  
  
Ryouga stood just behind Ranma. He'd found him some time ago, but had decided he wanted to surprise him. So he kept in the shadows, and followed the pigtailed martial artist. Finally, in a rather familiar vacant lot, Ranma stopped.  
  
"Ok whoever you are, you can stop following me now, come out and fight."   
  
Ryouga froze, he knew Ranma was talking to him. 'How'd he know I was here, I covered my footsteps and... damn he's good.' Ranma frowned and put his hands on his hips. Ryouga grinned from his hiding place.   
  
"Look, I don't wanna play hide 'n' seek, so come out already."   
  
Ryouga grinned, 'so maybe he doesn't know where I am.' Ranma began slowly walking around the vacant lot, and Ryouga took the opportunity to watch him. His long, dark hair, his face, his stormy blue/grey eyes. Ryouga smiled as he watched the other boy. He really was gorgeous, 'and to think, that's not the reason I fell for him.' Ryouga smiled as he thought of all the reasons he'd fallen for Ranma. His teasing, his kindness - when he felt like being kind, his skill and grace, Ryouga shook his head slightly. He was going to have to add his looks to that list somewhere. He smiled as Ranma turned his back to him, and decided to try his luck. He walked as quietly as he could towards Ranma, hardly breathing, he walked up until he was right behind the other boy. He watched Ranma stiffen.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked, without turning around.   
  
Ryouga hugged him from behind, "You have three guesses, and the first two don't count."   
  
Ranma laughed, then elbowed Ryouga in the stomach. "Didn't havta stalk me didja!?"   
  
Ryouga let go and let Ranma turn around. "Sure I did... it was more fun that way."   
  
Ranma laughed again, then shook his head. "You jerk," he paused for a second, "I missed ya," he offered.   
  
Ryouga grinned,"I missed you too," he said, and Ranma smiled at him.   
  
Then Ranma leaned over and took one of his hands, and Ryouga blushed. "C'mon, let's go home." And Ranma began leading him around to his house. Ryouga followed happily.  
  
-------  
  
I'll be standing by your side in all you do  
  
-------  
  
"RANMA!!"   
  
Ranma turned and looked at his father, "Whaddya want?" he asked, glaring at him.  
  
"Where do you think you've been for the past three months!?" Ranma blinked, then shook his head.  
  
"I already told you stupid, I've been staying with my friend, Ryouga," Genma hit him over the head, "What the hell didja do that for!?"  
  
"Have some respect for your father, boy!" Genma calmed down as quickly as he got angry, "Now, Ranma, listen up. We're going on a training journey to China, we're going to go to Jusenkyou, an Ancient Chinese Training Ground. We leave in a week, so I'll see you then," then Genma was gone. Ranma stood there and stared at nothing. He'd tried to convince himself that he'd be fine if this ever happened, but now he found he wasn't. And now Genma was gone. Ranma swallowed, then turned around and walked back to Ryouga's without getting the groceries.  
  
-------  
  
Ryouga looked up at Ranma as he walked in empty handed. "Hey, I though you were going grocery shopping."   
  
Ranma looked at him, "I was... and then I didn't," Ranma swallowed, then walked over and sat down beside Ryouga.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ryouga asked. Ranma shook his head. "Tell me."   
  
Ranma swallowed hard, "My old man wants to take me on a training journey to China... I don't wanna leave... but..." he shook his head, "I thought for sure I'd be able to say no to him if it ever happened... but I don't think I thought it would happen, 'cause when it did... I couldn't say anything," he pulled his knees up to his chest, "I don't wanna leave."  
  
"Then don't... stay with me... please."  
  
Ranma turned his head and looked over at Ryouga, "Ryouga..." He was cut off by Ryouga's mouth on his. He released his legs with one of his arms, and slid it around Ryouga, then pulled back, "I... I..." he looked up, and Ryouga could see the indecision in his eyes. "I love you... but... I..."   
  
Ryouga sighed and looked at Ranma's knee. "When do you leave?" he asked softly.   
  
Ranma sighed, "A week today," Ryouga looked over at Ranma, who was still staring at his knees, one arm wrapped around them, the other one on Ryouga's arm. Ryouga placed a hand on his face, and turned it so they were facing each other.  
  
"Ok then... I challenge you to a fight, 6 days from now. I really will train, and I really will try to win," he took a deep breath, "If I win, then you can go... I hope you come back to me someday. If I don't... well, you promised we'd keep sparring until I beat you."   
  
Ranma blinked at him, then smiled. "Thanks man... and I swear I'll come back if I lose."   
  
Ryouga smiled, "So, we fight in six days... and you won't sabatoge it so I lose, or not show up for the fight so you have to stay."   
  
"I swear on my honour that I will not sabatoge the fight, and I will show up," Ranma laughed, then it died down to a smile, "Thanks."   
  
Ryouga shrugged and kissed him again. "You have no idea how hard it's gonna be for me to fight that match..." Ryouga told him after he pulled back.   
  
Ranma grinned, "Well, ya havta fight it, and try to win, you promised."   
  
"I know."  
  
-------  
  
And I won't ever leave as long as you believe  
You just believe  
  
-------  
  
Ranma sat at the edge of the vacant lot while Ryouga trained. It had been found that Ryouga couldn't even make it this far without getting lost, so Ranma had walked him there. Now he sat on the ground, watching for every weakness he could find. He was going to win this fight, no matter what. He didn't want to leave, and he was pretty sure his old man wouldn't make him if he'd promised he wouldn't. He might insist Ryouga come along so they can still go training, but as long as they weren't separated, Ranma didn't care. He though briefly of what his father would think of his relationship with Ryouga, then shook his head. He wouldn't be too amused.  
  
Ranma continued to watch Ryouga practice, two thoughts running through his head the entire time. 'If I win I don't havta leave him, learn his weaknesses... if I win I don't havta leave him, learn his weaknesses..." and so he did, until he was sure there was no chance of him losing. When Ryouga was too tired to train any more, the two of them headed home.   
  
-------  
  
I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
  
-------  
  
Ryouga was training. He had four more days until his fight with Ranma, and he'd promised he'd actually try to win. So he was training, well aware of Ranma's eyes on him the entire time. He felt a bit self-conscious, but continued training anyways. He remembered the one day he'd followed Ranma and watched him wander around the vacant lot looking for a fight, or the times when he'd watched Ranma train through the back window, or the times when they'd trained together. He wondered what was going through Ranma's head as he watched. He sighed. 'Ranma had better win the fight, please gods let Ranma win the fight... I don't want to be separated from him... please...' He had learned that praying did him little to no good, but it was worth a try... his relationship with Ranma depended on it.  
  
It had been hours since he'd come out, and he was hot and tired. He turned around and looked at Ranma. The pigtailed boy smiled at him.  
  
"Done?" he asked. Ryouga nodded, and Ranma rose to his feet. "Shall we go?" he asked, offering the tired boy an arm. Ryouga reached over and took it, and the pair walked around the corner to his house.  
  
'Ranma had better win the fight... I don't want him to leave me...'  
  
-------  
  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
  
-------  
  
It was two days before the day of the duel, and Ryouga had just gotten out of the bath after his training. He looked around for a moment, and when he couldn't see Ranma, he called out his name.  
  
"I'm in here Ryouga," Ranma called, and Ryouga followed the voice until he came to the living room. Ranma was sitting crosslegged on the floor in the middle of the room with his hair loose from it's usual ponytail, and a brush in his hand. "Ow..." he muttered, as he pulled through a tangle. Ryouga watched his back for a minute, then walked over and tried to take the brush from him.  
  
"I can brush my own hair ya know." Ranma informed him irritably, his back still to Ryouga, and his grip still on the brush.   
  
Ryouga grinned. "I know," he said, and Ranma turned around to look at him. Ryouga blinked. He looked almost like a girl with his hair loose like that... He was very pretty, and Ryouga felt his face go warm. Ranma laughed, then gave him the brush, and sat with his back to him.  
  
"Go for it man." Ryouga stared at Ranma's back for a minute, then slid the brush through his hair. "OW!" Ranma spun around and tried to take the brush back from him. "That hurt, you jerk!" Ryouga leaned back, and held the brush out behind him, Ranma reached across him for it, then lost his balance and fell in his lap.   
  
He was up with his back to him in a split second, and Ryouga could see that his ears had turned red, he couldn't tell about the rest of his face, what with his back being to him. Ryouga smiled, and went back to brushing, trying not to yank on tangles.  
  
"How the heck does your hair get like this?" Ryouga asked after awhile.  
  
Ranma shrugged, "It gets tangled in the ponytail."   
  
Ryouga nodded. "Why don't you something else with it?"   
  
Ranma shrugged, the motion making his hair shift, and allowing the light to play on it, "I dunno how to do much else with it, I just don't wanna cut it," he said, and Ryouga laughed.  
  
"Can I try something?" Ryouga asked. Ranma nodded, causing his hair to shift and shimmer. Ryouga put the brush down on the floor, and carefully took his soft hair into his hands, and made three parts, then he began weaving them together. "Where'd you put whatever you had it tied in with?" Ranma silently offered a piece of string over his shoulder, and Ryouga tied it in at the bottom of his braid. He leaned back to look at his work. "There you go." He said. Ranma reached back and touched it.  
  
"What didja do?" he asked; Ryouga grinned.  
  
"I braided it."   
  
Ranma turned and grinned back, "I know how to braid, but I dunno how to braid my own hair, you know what I mean?"   
  
Ryouga nodded, "If you like it, I don't mind doing it."   
  
Ranma smiled, "That'd be good, as long as I don't end up leaving," they were both quiet ater he said that, and Ranma turned his back to Ryouga again, twirling the brush in his hands. Cautiously, Ryouga put his arms around Ranma's shoulders, and pulled him back against his chest. Ranma stiffened, then relaxed and leaned against him. Ryouga let his arms slide down to wrap around Ranma's waist.  
  
"I don't want you to leave." Ryouga whispered against Ranma's ear.   
Ranma placed his arms around Ryouga's, "I don't want me to leave... that's why I'm gonna win."  
  
Ryouga smiled, and leaned his head against Ranma's hair. "I love you." He could almost feel Ranma smile, and his arms tightened around his.  
  
"I know... and I love you too." Ryouga kissed the top of Ranma's head. And they sat like that throughout the night, neither one of them wanting to break the embrace.  
  
-------  
  
And if you lose your way  
  
-------  
  
Ryouga was panicking. He didn't know where he was, and it was the day of the duel. 'oh gods, I can't be lost now... oh gods, I can't be lost now...' He ran. He didn't know where he was, or how to get where he was going... but he had to find Ranma before the day was out no matter what. He kept running. He found a man, and asked for directions... he was on the other end of Japan. 'How did I get HERE?' he sighed and slowed down to catch his breath. He'd gone out to practice in the vacant lot before the match, and he'd made sure he knew where he was going, and still he'd managed to get lost. He frowned.  
  
'Ranma'll be gone when I get back...' he started to run again.  
  
-------  
  
Think back on yesterday  
  
-------  
  
Ranma stood in the vacant lot. He'd been there a full day already. He lay on his back on the ground, staring at the sky. 'Where'd Ryouga go?' He thought back to the day before and sighed. Ryouga'd said he was going to practice, Ranma hadn't known that had mean he'd get lost as well, or he would've gone with him. He sighed, and yawned. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky began to change colours. He smiled.  
  
*******  
  
Ranma and Ryouga had been sitting on the porch at Ryouga's house, watching the sunset. They had watched silently as the sky changed colours, and eventually turned dark. The stars had come out, and they had watched those instead.   
  
"HEY! Look, a shooting star!" Ryouga had pointed up at the sky excitedly, and Ranma had laughed.  
  
"Yeah, so?"   
  
Ryouga had turned and blinked at him, "You've never made a wish on a shooting star?"   
  
Ranma had shook his head, "Why would I have?"   
  
"Because, it's what you do! You make a wish and it's supposed to come true."   
  
It had been Ranma's turn to blink, "Is this some girl thing?"   
  
Ryouga had laughed, "I'm not a girl, and I do it..." Ranma had shrugged.  
  
"Ok... in that case... I wish..." He had watched the sky as he made the wish, despite the fact that all signs of the star were gone.  
  
"What did you wish for?"   
  
Ranma had blinked, "Don't wishes not come true when you tell them?" Ryouga had nodded, "In that case, I'm not telling. I want it to come true."   
  
Ryouga had grinned, "Can I make mine come true?"   
  
Ranma had grinned back,"Depends on what it is."   
  
Ryouga had leaned over and kissed him, the kiss lasted quite awhile before the lost boy pulled back. "That was part of it."   
  
Ranma had raised an eyebrow at that. "What was the rest?"   
  
Ryouga had grinned again. "Not telling, I want it to come true."  
  
*******  
  
Ranma sighed, and enjoyed the memory. The sky grew dark, and a shooting star went by. Ranma closed his eyes.  
  
'I wish to be able to say goodbye to Ryouga...' He angrily pushed away a tear that threatened to fall at the thought of leaving, with or without saying goodbye, 'men don't cry!' he reminded himself. So he stared at the dark sky alone, and didn't he shed another tear the whole night.  
  
-------  
  
Remember me this way  
  
-------  
  
Genma found Ranma after three days. He was curled up in a vacant lot, asleep. Genma kicked him, and he wasn't asleep anymore. He looked up at his father and glared.  
  
"The hell didja do that for?"   
  
Genma glowered down at his son, "We were supposed to go to China yesterday! Where have you been boy!?"   
  
Ranma yawned, "Here... Ryouga was supposed to show up, and then he didn't."   
  
Genma's eye twitched, "Why the hell were you waiting here for two days!?" Genma yelled.  
  
"Three days actually... we were supposed ta have a fight, he challenged me, then he got lost."   
  
Genma blinked, "Lost? Never mind, c'mon boy, get your things, we're going to China!!"   
  
Ranma sighed, "I -"   
  
Genma cut him off, "If you're gonna start on about that school junk boy, forget about it. We have to come back to Japan as soon as we're done in Jusenkyou. I have a promise to carry out, you can finish with school then!"  
  
"Fine," Ranma said. Then he walked around to the house in front of the vacant lot, shoulders slumped and head down.   
  
Genma stared after him, "What's with him?" he wondered out loud.  
  
-------  
  
Ranma walked up to the guestroom in Ryouga's house and began throwing things in his large and worn pack. He changed out of his school uniform, which he exchanged for a worn gi, that was too small for him. He tightened the black belt around his waist, then sighed, leaning back on his heels. He lifted the large bag onto his shoulder, and went to leave the room. He paused and turned around. He walked back into the room, and picked up an old homework sheet that had been laying around. He searched around until he found a pencil, then scribbled a note on the paper before leaving the room, the note sitting on the bed. He walked out the front door and locked it, sliding the key into his bag.   
  
"Sayonara, Ryouga," he whispered, "I hope we can meet again... some day," then he walked back to the vacant lot to meet his father.  
  
-------  
  
Remember me this way  
  
-------  
  
Ryouga had been wandering for four days straight. He hadn't stopped walking, let alone slept. He finally wandered into the vacant lot, and it was as he had dreaded, Ranma wasn't there. He wanted to check his house and make sure, but he didn't trust himself to get there. Instead, he collapsed on the ground in the vacant lot.  
  
-------  
  
It had been almost a year since Ryouga had seen Ranma. He'd been wandering looking for him since he'd left, and he couldn't find him. He'd gone to China, and been knocked into a cursed spring by some weird red haired girl. Spring of Drowned Pig. He couldn't believe it. He had wanted to find Ranma, he had wanted to strangle him, but at the moment all he could do was stare.  
  
After a year of searching, Ryouga had found Ranma. He chose his moment, and attacked.  
  
-------  
  
Ranma stared at the boy in front of him. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say. He had intended to go back to Ryouga's right after he went to China, but he'd been cursed, and afraid of what Ryouga would think of him, so he'd waited, and decided he'd find a cure before going back. Ranma had no idea what to do. If Ryouga found out he was engaged to Akane... he'd never forgive him... that or, even worse, he'd leave, saying that he should marry her. Ranma swallowed. He still couldn't think of anything to say. Ryouga was yelling at him for skipping out on their fight.  
  
'I waited three days... I had to leave.' He swallowed.  
  
"Who are you?" He watched the hurt cross Ryouga's face, quickly followed by anger. 'Why is he being like this? This isn't the guy I fell in love with... why is he so angry, why won't he let me explain myself... where's *MY* Ryouga?'   
  
And so it began...  
  
-------  
  
... This way.  
  
-------  
  
Two years later, a woman wandered throughout Ryouga's house. She had just found her way there for the first time in a long while. She poked her head into her son's room, and he wasn't there, her husband wasn't there either. She found the guestroom quite by accident, and it was exactly the way she'd left it before she'd left four years ago, only not as dusty as it should have been. On the bed was a small folded note. On the side of the note facing up, was something about algebra. The name on the top of the sheet, that was obviously someone's homework, was the name Saotome Ranma. She opened the letter and read it.  
  
'Dear Ryouga, If you're reading this, you must've finally found your way here... I haven't run out on our fight, but you didn't show up, and my dad made me leave three days after the day the fight was set for. I'm sorry. Supposedly, we're going to come back to Japan for some reason or another after we go to some training ground in China called Jusenkyou. I'll come back then, I swear it on my honour. I'll miss you until then.  
Love,   
Ranma.'  
  
The woman stared at the note for a long moment, then folded it, and replaced it on the bed, smiling.   
  
"It looks like my Ryouga has gotten himself a girlfriend, isn't that sweet?"   
  
-------  
  
That was kinda hard to do. I kept feeling bad every time I  
messed up something from the original storyline, so I tried to fit in  
the bread thing, but it didn't work very well :( Yes, so here's my  
most recent Ranma 1/2 fic... yeah! If anyone can help me to improve  
this, please do, 'cause I'm not too happy with it... Although, I think  
it's the longest stand alone fic I've ever written... almost didn't fit  
in notepad ^_^;C&C are welcome, kind crits are ok, but flames make me cry. 


End file.
